Sesshoumaru Your not like the others
by SesshoumaruNarakuPureLove
Summary: Naraku is treated badly. Will anyone make him happy?


_**"Your Not Like The Others"**_

_It was a __gorgeous__ day __the __flowers __were __waving in the wind__ so pretty__,and suddenly it__turned to a dark cloudy wind __. It was __striking down water drops__ the size of gulf balls__. This was no __Ordinary__ rain storm. This was a lagoon._

_"__A__ww man" shouted the boys holding there book bags over their heads __,__and pushed the other boy down hard. "Your lucky this time brat" with that they left to go home and get into there warm beds. _

_The boy didn't cry__.__H__e was used to being bullied and never made a __smile on his face. Others __thought he was a nerd,weird, and __a teachers pet. They always had __gossiped about the poor lad.,and called him names. The boy dusted off his__ blue __shirt and__ black leathery __pants __then he __headed home. __He lifted up his head to look into the sky and sighed. __"This lagoon sure is pure hard" he said touching his lip__s__ that held blood on it. "I guess that Lagoon saved my life" He__ weakly smiled.__._

_The boy went home to a place that looked like it __was__ hit by a tornado. He lives basically out side. The boy lays his book bag and shoes on the cold ground. He gets a rack of sticks and makes himself a ditch so he could at least get himself dried.__This boy was __absolutely__ beautiful. He had long Black wavy hair but now was drenched. His eyes was the color of __blood-ish__ dark red With a pinch of blue eyeshadow on his eyelids. The poor boy was pale that it looked like he just vomited up a whole meal. The poor lads name was __no other then __Naraku._

**-Next Day-**

_It wasn't raining no more when he woke __up. Naraku __smiled but it ended up with a frown. "Time for another day __. Right __father__?__"__ h__e sighed looking __up at __the sky. "but I know you told me to be strong." he smiled. _

_He walked towards the bus that went by all the kids laughed at him and called him a loser. "That's fine __I__ll just walk to school again...like I have always have." he sighed __walking __towards school . While he is walking to highschool he saw a son hugging his father good bye before he went off to work. He smiled and remembered th__e good __day__s__._

**Flash back**

_"daddy" __N__araku threw his hand__s__ up in the air for his father to pick him up. _

_"son..So how was it today with mommy?" Jason smiled. _

_"awful" he cried. _

_"__A__ww__e__ come on" Jason giggled. _

_"but your hear now and I'm happy" He giggled and clapped his hands._

_"My boy you will always be my little angel" __Jason __smiled __,__patting his sons head._

_**End Of flash back.**_

_"__T__hat was a good day wasn't it dad?" He smiled. _

_"son don't forget to clean up your room" ordered mom. _

_"__I __won't" said the boy heading up to do what h__is mother __told__ him to do.__._

_"I don't like __Mothers__.." hissed Naraku remember the past on that one too._

_**Flash**_

_"honey take this and you will feel __allot __better" __T__humbalina said with a smirk __behind__ her smiling __lips__. _

_"__T__hank__you sweety" Jason smiled taking the drink. _

_"almost there!" whispered his own brother Jasper. _

"_DADDY...NO!" screamed Naraku slapping the cup out of his fathers hand__s__. __But__ it was already too late. _

_"too late my brat now he will die a long death and this money of his is all mine" She smirked and left. _

_"Daddy " cried __N__araku holding his fathers hand. _

_"__M__y...Boy...I failed you as a father. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about her. " he coughed._

_"__It'__s not your fault daddy. She was your wife so how could you have known." he cried. _

_Jason laughed as much as he could . "__Y__our my smart cookie and I will always love you." he patted his sons head with a smile. _

_"yeah I know" he smiled back. _

_"keep this letter and don't let her have it. You must keep it for your self." he coughed hard. "You must never let it go in the wrong hands if you know what I mean." he coughed harder__ this time__. _

_"__Y__es I know dad and I will always always keep this __with __me forever." he closed his eyes holding onto his chest to show his father how much it meant to him. _

_"__G__ood job my son I.I...I..Lov.."before he could finish his sentence he had died in his sons hands .. _

_"da..dad...?" he went in shock when his fathers hand fell to the bed off his hand. "da...da...DADDY!" he cried hard and held the note and his father close to him._

_**End of Flash.**_

_"I will have revenge when I see my fathers brother and his so called wife." Naraku growled. "They will wish they haven't put my father in a grave stone. __T__hey are going to wish they were in that grave stone instead when I show them there missing with the wrong kid." he snorted and was five minutes late. "__O__h no!" he shouted running to get to class._

_"__D__j" teacher spoke out. _

_"__H__ere" dj said. _

_"__N__araku__?__" the teacher said looking towards every co__r__ner but before he was about to put him on absent list he heard the door plop open hard with a boy out of breath panting for air. "Naraku Take your seat boy! that's the 5th time you have been late young man__." He gave him a right brow up. "__ I'm afraid if you keep this up __I'll__ have to get you a__n__ attention__ slip__" sighed the teacher looking in his book. _

_"The nerd is going to get a__nother __attention hahah" a boy said pointing at naraku. The class started laughing at him._

_"THAT'S ENOUGH" shouted the teacher . _

_The kids went quiet and stared hard at the boy __N__araku. _

"_Simon!" Nick called out._

_"__Y__es sir" he got up out of his chair. _

_"You have a date with me in class today after school until 4:00 p.m. " the teacher grow__l__ed. _

_"__B__ut.." the kid said. _

_"no buts! Understood" shouted Nick. _

_"__Y__es sir..." he snapped his lip to a evil frown at __N__araku. _

_"Now naraku since this boy wanted to make fun of you. I will take off your 5 __tardy s__. You may go have a seat." he pointed to __N__arakus desk. _

_"__T__hank__you" he smiled at Nick. "I __promise__ to not be late no more " he bowled and went to his desk. _

_"__E__ww you stink__!__" one of the girls said in disgust moving her desk. _

_"yeah you rot " they all shouted Moving their desk far from him._

_Naraku wanted to cry he couldn't'help that he lived outside basically._

_"ENOUGH!" Nick snorted throwing the book down. "I think today is a good time to teach you guys about Respect,loyal,and not hurting others to feel good about your self." he growled__ once more__. _

_"__B__ut teach" the class sighed. _

_"__N__o buts!" Nick growled. "Naraku" he said. _

_"__Y__es sir" he looked up at him and put his book down._

_"Naraku I'm going to have you __transferred__ into class A because 1__,__ You have proven to me that you are an honored student. 2__,__ You are a very smart boy. 3 __,__You are too smart to be in my class." Nick said with a smile__d__."__O__h__!__,__and that's a good thing don't worry. __Also t__hese brats won't leave you alone no matter how hard I try. If you are ever having problems you can always come to me . " he smiled __warming __like a father would. He felt bad for the boy and wanted to do everything in his will to make him happy._

_"T..t..thank__you ." he smiled. _

_"You may call me nick" he smiled. "__O__h __,__and one more thing before I forget __. Tomorrow__ you will begin your new class. So today I want you to do what ever you like until school is over. Ok" Nick smiled. _

_"__O__k Mr. Ta...I mean Nick" he smiled getting his paper and pencil out. _

_"So your into drawing__.Very__ interesting" nick said with a smile going to his computer to look up how to be respectful,loyal,and treat others the same way you want to be treated. _

_"__T__hat's not fair teacher " sighed a student. _

_"__W__ell it's not fair to make fun of kids now is it." he snorted back. _

_"but...we get to suffer and do work while he gets to rest his butt drawing.!" complained another student. _

_"Well __again __he is too smart for this class. and secon__d __Narakus a very talented respectful boy. Unlike some kids I know in th__is__ class" he huffed at them. _

_"__Te__achers pet" __S__imon said pushing __N__araku off his chair. _

_"wha__?__...Ouch__!__" he got up and rubbed his behind. _

_"SIMON TO THE OFFICE NOW" shouted Nick pointing his fing__e__r towards the door. The boy was scared and upset he went to the office to get his head blown off. _

_"Naraku Since this is not your day" sighed nick getting something out of the __refrigerator__ and walked to Narakus desk. "__H__ere ..Heres my treat __. F__or being so __calm __with this __horrible__ class and __I'm__ sorry you have to be in this." Nick smiled handing him a leader of __Pepsi__ that was the size of a 64 ounces of pop. __Nick knew he lived outside. _

_"T...t...th...thank__you Nick" smiled naraku taking the pop and started drinking it down fast. Nick gave a swe__e__t look to his face of how the kid just drunk all of it in matter of secon__ds__..._

_"you sure were thirsty weren't you" he smiled. _

_"Yes You bet I was. I haven't had a drink in ages like that. Finally no more nasty water." smiled the boy rubbing his tummy. Nick was surprised to hear __that. H__e hasn't had a good drink in ages. _

_"I see you don't get drinks often" he sighed to look up at him and reached in his pocket to hand him a 1,000 dollars. "_

_what the..."all the class snorted. _

_"Ni..Ni..Nick you don't have to give me this" Naraku said cocking his head. _

_"__N__o it's my treat ok" he smiled. _

_"__O__.ok nick th..thank__you" he smiled and continued to draw. _

_"don't mention it" nick smiled._

_**schools out.**_

_"man what a day" naraku said with a stretch and a yawn. "time to make dinner and then head to bed" he thought in his head. _

_"__H__ey squirt.!" a boy called out. _

_"__Y__...yes...?" he looked to see who it was but before he could get a glance he was knocked out cold._

_"__T__hat will teach you a lesson teachers pet" hissed the kids laughing by him and left._

_**5:00 p.m.**_

_He wakes up and gets his __vision__ back to normal. "I got to go make dinner" he sighed and ran to go home._

_**Night time.**_

_"I miss you father" naraku said curling into a ball. "I really do." he cried out._

_**Morning**__**.**_

_"time for another day again" he sighed. "well father at least your not here in the nightmare." he smiled. Naraku ran to school and didn't pay no head on waiting for the bus since it always misses him anyway. "Father..I made it to a new class...are you proud of me father." he smiled._

_**8:00**__** a.m.**_

_Naraku stood there looking at everybody seeing hearts everywhere people making out. "__E__ww" he thought in his head. He saw cards , candy, flowers, pink, red, and baked muffins or cookies. "brother it's valentines day isn't." he sighed __putting his hand on his__ head._

_"open mine __S__essho__u__maru sama" a girl giggled._

_"no open mine" said another girl pushing out of the way._

_Third girl comes up to him. "__P__lease a..a..a.c..acc..accept my cupcakes." _

_"oh don't forget me __!__ taste this lovely cheese cake I made for you." another girl hissed. every minute of the day there was another and another is this to no end? _

_"ladies ladies"__he smiled holding a stop hand. "__I'll__ take all your guys gift__s __but in __return__ you got to study hard for me ok" he winked to have the girls falling off their feet. _

_"__Y__ess Sessho__u__maru sama" they all said. _

_"__be seeing you ladies__!" he giggled and put his gifts in his bag. The bell __struck__**8:50 a.m.**_

_"OH crap!" naraku hissed running towards the room and dashed hard into sessho__u__maru__"owwwie__!__" he said rubbing his head._

**Gossip~**

_"__O__h his dead now" _

_"__T__hat squirt finally did something to make his death come" _

_"__O__h yeah can't wait to see what happens." The whole school was __gossiping__ at to no end._

_"__S__ilence" sessho__u__maru stared cold at the crowd_

_" I'm dead" naraku thought in his mind__ shivering__. _

_"I'm so sorry ..I must of __been in your way__" smiled __S__essho__u__maru holding out his hand. _

_"__U__...it..it's ok" blushed naraku. _

_"no__?,__really let me help you" he demanded holding his hand closer to him. _

_"__O__...ok" he grabbed __S__essho__u__marus hand in return. _

_"__S__ay i'm..s__o so..rry__" before sesshomaru could finish Naraku interrupted him. _

_"__H__ere have__ one of__ my cookies__ I made__. __F__or my __lousy __mistake." naraku handed a bag of cookies that were burnt cri__s__p and didn't look like they been baked good. _

_Sessho__u__maru looked at it and the class mates around him were starring and saying to him "don't eat it! it might be po..poison__ed__..." _

_"huh__?__" sighed naraku. Naraku wouldn't be surprised if he didn't eat it and threw it to his face. _

_Sessho__u__maru saw the look on the boy and the class mates around him. "__T__hank__you" he took the bag of cookies and put one in his mouth__._

"_oh my gosh" everyone __squealed__. _

_"He...He...He ate it" naraku thought blushing really hard. _

_"delicious." he lied and put the rest in his bag to eat later. Naraku__blushed __reddish__ pink and smiled. _

_"How about you come over to my house and have some sweets with me for my mistake as well. I won't take a no for an option. Oh __! __and we can go by your house to pick up some clothes...nah you can wear some of mine." he smiled and wanted this boy to go jump in some soap and water. Sesshomaru was curious why he stunk sooo bad but he didn't want to say it out loud right now. _

___"what! Why is it always him!" a student said._

"_Why can't it be me?" a girl said._

_They others stare at Naraku with envy on their faces even the boys XD...of course the hot gay ones._

_"Ok sounds nice" he smiled. _

_"__G__ood see you at 3:5o after school in the back of school.? " he smiled__. Th__ey both heard the bell ring. "__O__h shoot __! I'm__ going to be late__!__" Naraku __panicked__. _

_"__N__o worries__" S__esshomaru said taking his hand and running to the class room. "so__ which__ grade are you in?" _

_"__I'm__ in class A" he panted hard running out of breath. Suddenly they stopped and __S__essho__u__maru stared at him but in a good way. _

_"__Y__our in class A?" he questioned bring a brow up._

_"__Y__es" he answered. _

_"Oh...Cool we can be class mates." he smiled running faster. "what's with me today..My heart won't stop ponding hard. is it __because __this boy?" __S__essho__u__maru __asked__to himself._

_"boys you would of been late in 2 more minutes but congrats you made it." Inunotaishou said smiling. _

_"__Y__eah Thank__you dad." he smiled. _

_"__D__...dad..?" Naraku thought in his head looking over to his father and to sesshomaru. "__O__h I __sure __can see why they are __related__. " he laughed in his head. _

_"class this is a new student Naraku. He just moved in from class __F__. Naraku speak to them. _

_"__H__...h...hi m..my..my name is Naraku Hig..higgurashi and I hope you will take good care of me " he sat up to look at the students who were giving him a death glare seeing he was holding their favorite idles hand. "__O__h __! __my bad" naraku said letting go of __S__essho__u__marus hand. Sesshomaru took his seat and the girls started to flirt with __him and the __boys wanted to be best buds with him some well wanted more ..._

_"Hey Naraku sit over here " sesshomaru patted a seat next to him and smiled. Naraku gasped seeing eve__r__ybody wanting to stab knifes in him over and over. _

_"__I__..I'm co...coming" he sighed to sit next to him. Naraku was shocked he listened for the first time to his feelings then to let others push him away from his wants. Naraku __couldn't__ help but feel at ease when he was with Sessho__u__maru._

**~END Of School~**

_"well__,__ well__,__ well__,__ isn't it the boy who got to flirt with our prince idle. You shall pay dearly for that. " they pushed naraku in a puddle of mud threw him in the trash can took his 1,000 dollars and threw stuff in the trash can all over him. _

_"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH OF YOU GUYS" Sessho__u__maru hissed behind them. "__O__h...crude" they thought. _

_"Oh and GIVE me that 1,000 dollars NOW!" he hissed causing them to hand it to __him__ and ran. "Are you ok__?__" Sesshomaru said pushing the stuff off him and getting him out of the trash can. _

_"yeah I'm alright ..I'm quite used to this everyday." he smiled and dusted off his __black leathery __pants. _

_"well I see...Well I'm going to have a body guard for you." he smiled and handed him the money. _

_"__O__...oh that won't be __necessary__." he smiled but was in shock that he didn't take his money__. But instead__ he is returning it__ to him__. _

_"__N__o I demand you to have a body guard." he blushed with anger across his face. _

_"__O__k __,__ok __,__ok__,__" naraku bowed. Sesshomaru smiled and couldn't help what he was going to do__ next.__T__he kids stared at __N__araku in __hatred__ standing next to their idle prince. Sessho__u__maru picked up __N__arakus chin and gave him a kiss. Narakus face blushed and his eye popped out shockingly. __S__essho__u__maru looked at him then closed his eyes. Naraku got the signal so he closed his eyes as well. "what am I...doing__?__.." Sesshomaru thought. The crowd went bonkers. _

_"Whhhhhhhhhhhhatttttttttttt" _

_"why is it always him!" _

_"wtffffffffffff" "_

_what is going on "  
_

_S__esshomaru broke the kiss and entered his tongue in__t__o welcome __N__arakus warmth hot mouth. They fought and fought with their tongues and stopped and broke the kiss._

_"__W__ow" naraku smiled blushing. "__T__hats my first__ kiss__." _

_"same here" sesshomaru went in shock and blushed hard. Naraku was feeling a nerve between his legs and wanted it to go away. So did Sesshomarus. "lets go" sesshomaru smirked holding Narakus hand. _

_"__U__m ok" he blushed._

_**Few Moments Later.**_

_"So Tell me Naraku why don't you bathe.?" he asked. _

_"__Y__ou hate me now too..." __he __sighed. _

_"__N__..No actually I wanted to know why and that's it." he frowned. _

_"well you see I live outside. I don't really have a home." he sighed. _

_"oh __! __That explains it. I thought you might of been forced to not take one." he sighed then had an idea. "How about you move in with me. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind since the situation your in." He smiled. _

_"r..e..really you would let me live with you." he blushed. _

_"yes" he answered back. _

_"Thank__you...thank__you so...so...soo...much" he cried__ on to Sesshoumarus Baby Blue silky shirt.__. _

_"__A__ww__e__ don't cry" he patted __N__arakus back and tried to cheer him up. "for now on your life will be great and not __miserable__ at all. you'll see ." he smiled._

_**Home**_

_"I'm Home!" shouted __S__essho__u__maru holding Narakus hand behind him. _

_"Welcome home son" smiled Inukimi washing the dishes. "__S__o how was your ..." she stopped when she saw Naraku. "Son Explain to me why you brought some one over? Without Me and your fathers approval of having someone over?" _

_"mom this is Naraku he lives outside and has a __horrible__ life at school." He sighed then took a big breath. "I was wondering if he could live here with us since he has no home." he looked at naraku then back to his mother. _

_"Oh..I ...See...Very sad yet ..Do you have parents Naraku?" she questioned with a brow up. _

_"N...No I don't " he looked to the side sighing. _

_"__A__ww__e__ you poor thing" she sighed. _

_"__W__ell Mothers alive but she..." he whispered quietly not wanting to speak of it. _

_"__N__ever mind sweety you can tell me later" she smiled. _

_"ok thank you" naraku smiled._

_"Well __S__essho__u__maru I'll see if I can __convince__ your father to let him live with __us__. _

_"Ok thanks mom" he hugged her. _

_"__Y__our welcome my boy" she kissed his forehead. "Naraku do you have spare clothes?" she questioned curious._

_"n...no mam..." he sighed. _

_"Oh my goodness well I'll go shopping after I do these dishes..Sessho__u__maru make sure he gets nice and clean" she smirked with a demanding grin. _

_"yes mom" smiled __S__essho__u__maru taking Narakus hand._

_**5 minutes later.**_

_"__S__ee you honey" she shouted. _

_"__S__ee you mom" he yelled back in the bathroom. Sessho__u__maru takes his wash cloth and puts his to the right and Narakus to the left. He pushes to put the hot water on__. __poring some blue berry looking bubbles.,and a shampoo on the side. "time to get clean." he smirked and took off his baby blue shirt off along with his white jeans. _

_"__W__..why are you...um.." blushed Naraku. _

_"Were taking a bath.? don't you know how to take one?" he questioned with a brow up in the air._

_"__N__...n..No" Naraku sighed and blushed hard to see __S__essho__u__maru __completely__ naked. _

_"I'll help you" he said unti__ei__ng his tie and loosened his shirt. _

_"__U__...Ummm...q...quit" naraku held out a hand and tugged. _

_"but your supposed to be naked so you can clean your whole body?" he snorted. _

_"oh...I see" he closes his eyes and gives one big breath. "alright" he took off the rest of his shirt and started to unzip his black leather pants. "__N__...now wh..what" Naraku looked at him. _

_"__A__ll the way" __S__essho__u__maru went over to help him pull the rest of his clothing off. _

_"t..th..thankyou" he blushed getting pulled to the bath tub that was bubbly and hot. "hmm__? Weird contraction__" naraku stared __questioningly__ at him? _

_"I know it's just water but this will take all the dirt off your body." he smiled putting soap on a rag then continued washing __N__arakus body for him. "__T__his is how it's done." Sessho__u__maru Smiled. _

_"I s...see.." his cheeks turned brightly red matching __S__essho__u__marus cheeks. _

_"__N__ow for some shampoo" he pored all over Narakus hair giving it a good bath__ shine__._

_They bathed for an hour and put on __pj's__ giggling. "__N__ow we dry our hair and straighten it." He smiled getting his dryer out of the basket under the sink and reached his __straightener__ from the top of the sink to open the mirror to __receive__it__._

_"__O__k.." he glanced over his shoulders at Sesshomaru._

_12 minutes later from getting dressed and getting out of the bathroom with their hair dried and clean._

_"time for straightening your __beautifully raven locks. I'll do mine in the Morning. He paused for a second and looked deep into the maroon eye's of the boy.__"so naraku tell me about your mother" _

_"I do...don't want to" he __gulped hard__._

_"I promis__e__ not to tell a soul about it. I promis__e__" he glanced at Naraku__ lovingly__. _

_"__O__h Ok." he __gulped __and looked up at __S__essho__u__maru that was staring at him with blush._

_"__W__ell you see it goes like this" He __gulped__ and smiled of the thought that he could rely on his so called friend. *wink* lol.._

_He sits down on__top of __S__essho__u__marus bed to pull his towel off__,__It __release__s lovingly groping his back and shoulders.__H__is hair __started falling __down to his shoulders and hips. _

_"beautiful" __S__essho__u__maru thought with a blush__ on top of his cheeks.__He was__ siting on top of his bed__ , he plugged in the straightener and set it to the side to let it get ready to do Narakus hair._

_"Long __,__long time ago when I was about 4 years old." he closed his eyes to remember that day. Sesshomaru listens while he brushes his hair to get the nots out. Boy __! __was there al__l__ot ._

**PAST~**

_"__M__om I'm going to go get daddy a bucket of water so he can get his thirst down." smiled Naraku. _

_"Ok...listen kid" she grabbed the bucket out of his hands. "I'll do stuff for my sweety__,__ so you__ go__ run along __and play __ok" she smiled but __deep __inside__ of her she was __growling. _

_"o...ok mother..." he __gulped hard. He started __walking to his father__,__b__efore he went to his father he forgot to pick up his blanket and heard a whisper in the living room. _

_"Tonight we will give Jason the antidote to kill him so we can finally have his money and __riches__." she smirked. _

_"__N__o__!__" he thought __and tripped__accidentality__ knock__ing__ down the trash can. "__O__h...no!" he screamed. _

_"so what do we got here a rat listening into our __conversation__." smirked Jasper picking up the boy screaming and covered his mouth. _

_"__G__reat the kid heard__!__" she sno__r__ted to glare coldly at the kid. "well you tell a single peep kid and he will die slow and painfully for lovie poo! __And I __to watch. Got that!" she hissed. _

_"__M__mm" he shook his head with a sighing face._

_"__G__ood" she smiled. _

_"Jasper dear put him down." she ordered._

_"ok" he dropped the boy on his bottom. They left smirking at the little boy who was helpless that couldn't do a thing. _

_"__I __let you down father..." he sighed._

_Sesshomaru started straighting his head FINALLY! and gave him a frown__.__He __sigh__ed hard,__h__e never have thought people could be so cruel. "Naraku you didn't let your father down" he sighed._

_"__Y__es I did" naraku snorted. _

_"__N__o naraku you really didn't__" __he glanced at the sad boy. _

_"I don't know I..." he paused to sigh. _

_"__J__ust wanted to help him. But in return you couldn't because you were only a baby. Am I right?" he finished __N__arakus __sentence__ and sighed. _

_"__Y__eah your right." he sighed._

_"__S__ee __?,T__hen you are not letting your father down." he smiled big at him __and __warm__ly__._

_"__Th__ank__you for listening and not telling anyone." he smiled__.__He went in pure shock receiving __a kiss on his forehead by __S__essho__u__maru. He smiled and continued his story._

_"__D__addy.!" naraku ran to his father. _

_"__Y__es son?" Jason smiled getting his fish__ing __pole tied to put back in his bed room. _

_"Honey!" __Thumbalina __shouted with joy and waving her hand in the air smiling.  
_

_"__B__e there in a minute sweety__!__" he smirked at her waving back. _

_"__O__k" she smiled then left with a smirk to her face. _

_"__D__addy" naraku sighed. _

_"__Y__es son.? __" he picked him up. "__What's the matter? My precious angel." he frowned at the boy who was sighing. _

_"__D__addy I know I said this plenty of times but she__ is__ a bad women!" he pinched out his finger pointing out where the women was. _

_"Now son don't be ridiculous. She made you and that was both of our happiest day when you were born." he cried out. _

_"__N__o she still.." he snorted crossing his hands. The grass moving softly waving under their feet. _

_"__S__on" he stared with sadness. _

_"Here dad let me take your fishing pole for you__.__O__k __?__" he smiled to try to not worry his father on his last day of the living. _

_"__W__ell arn't you a__n__ angel" he smiled at his boy__, and slapped his bottom softly. Naraku heads off and senses his dad doing an attack._

_"__Y__eah__!__" he smiled__ looking for the attack._

_"__B__ut first I must catch the ..." he said about to pounce his son. naraku looked up at him with a brow up and cocked his head to the right. "Baby who ate my chocolate chip cookies! You little __raschel__!" He smiled playfully going to Naraku and tickling him to death. _

_"__F__a..fa..father stop it hahaha stop" he giggled. "__S__ay it" he giggled back. _

_"I...sorry daddy hahahah stop it..." he cried of laughter. _

_"__T__hat's my little __precious__ baby cookie stealer" he picked him up rubbing his nose to his nose. _

_Jason stood on his knees and looked __down __at the pond __remembering the __time when naraku was just a baby__ infant__. He __al__wa__y__s __loved picturing__ the moments he had with his son. It was __very __p__ea__ceful until. "__G__ot ya" Naraku shouted when he __knocked__ his father __to the ground, and they start rolling down the soft grass laughing._

_"__H__ahhaha hey!" Jason __laughed__ on the ground and saw his son jump on him__ again__. They giggled and laughed until they couldn't take it no more. _

_"Jason!" Thumbalina hissed. _

_"__O__h I better go before she has a fit." he laughed. _

_"__Y__eah I would hate to get her mad" he smiled. He didn't want his father being __miserable__ on his last day of life so he __pretended__ like he always have...To like Thumbalina again to make his father proud and happy.__ Naraku didn't want his father to go not yet not never._

_"So__?__...__" she gives him a brow up. "__what took you so long" she smiled laying on the bed half dressed._

_"Women you interrupted me to do this !" he snorted at her. _

_"yeah why" she hissed._

_"I was going to hang out with my son." he sighed looking at her__.__She__ started to have tears fall from her eyes. (WITCH WAS A FAKE LIE oh excuse me o-o )_

_"__Y__..you don't want me no m..more.? You want only your son?" she questioned with tears on her face holding a tissue. _

_"swe__a__ty that's not true" he __applied__ back__.__He__ s__at__ next to her with a kiss on the forehead. Naraku came to spy to listen. "You and Naraku are both special to me. So I just wanted to hang out with both of you equally. Ok" he smiled and kissed her. _

"_I knew she was trying to__..__" he growled and spat. " have __father hate me..." __He stared coldly at her.__ "__B__ut my father doesn't hate me__" he smirked proudly. "__S__o hahah __fake..excuse for a mother__" he barked in his head. _

_"__S__o shall we__?__" she giggled. _

_"__Y__es we shall" Jason giggled back to her holding her tightly and started kissing her lips.  
"__O__h my__!__" he blushed in thought . "I...better not stay for this." he shouted in his head._

_"Darling" she grabbed Jason by his hips and gave him a kiss. _

_"__Y__es my turtle dove" he smiled pulling his hand up her breast massaging it. "__A__hhhh__!__ " __Naraku__ screamed in his head and left to go hang up the fish__ing __pole and stuff his father used._

_"__O__h wow __!__" Sesshomaru blushed. _

_"yeah I know" he sighed. "__T__hen later that night" he turned to the side to get his other __piece__ of his hair done._

_Later that night~_

_"honey take this and you will feel __allot __better" __T__humbalina said with a smirk__._

_"__T__hank__you sweety" Jason smiled taking the drink._

_"__A__lmost there!" whispered his own brother Jasper. _

_"DADDY...NO!" screamed Naraku slapping the cup out of his fathers hand__s__. __But__ it was already too late._

_"__T__oo late my brat __! N__ow he will die a long death and this money of his is all mine" She smirked and left. _

_"Daddy __!__" cried naraku holding his fathers hand__s__. _

_"__M__y...__b__oy...I failed you as a father. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about her. " he coughed. _

_"__I__t's not your fault daddy. She was your wife so how could you have known." he cried. _

_Jason laughed as much as he could . "__Y__our my smart cookie and I will always love you." he patted his sons head with a smile. _

_"__Y__eah I know" he smiled back. _

_"__K__eep this letter and don't let her have it. You must keep it for your self." he coughed hard. "You must never let it go in the wrong hands if you know what I mean." he coughed harder. _

_"__Y__es I know dad and I will always__,__ always keep this to me forever." he closed his eyes holding onto his chest to show his father how much it meant to him. _

_"__G__ood job my son I.I...I..Lov.."before he could finish his sentence he had died in his sons hands .. _

_"__D__a..dad...?" he went in shock when his fathers hand__s__ fell to the bed off his __own __hand__s__. "__D__a...da...DADDY!" he cried hard and held the note and his father close to him._

_"So that__'__s what happened and that's why I don't like talking about my mom" he sighed._

_"I see.." __S__essho__u__maru tilted his head with a sigh and got done __straightening__ Narakus hair. "__Y__ou look beautiful" he smiled at Naraku. _

_"__T__hank__you" he slowly smiled. _

_"no mention it.__" he smiled at him."__ Time to go to bed" he yawned and took his towel off to go straight to the bed. _

_"__U__m..no clothes?" questioned Naraku cocking his head. _

_"__N__o..because..." he yawned big. "I have to get dressed for school tom__o__r__r__ow anyway so why both__er__ putting __pj's__ on." he yawned once more laying his head down on the pillow. _

_"__O__k" he smiled at him__ and he__ glanc__ed__ over __S__essho__u__marus palish peach body __. He started t__aking off his towel off as well heading to bed with a yawn. "__G__ood night" he said snuggling in the blanket. _

_"__G__ood night " Sessh__oumaru__ smiled and turned to face __N__araku__._

_"__M__ay I...Hold you__?__" Naraku said with a desperate look. _

_"__Y__eah you can" he yawned going to Narakus chest and laying on it. He giggles."your quite comfy" _

_"__T__hanks" he smiled and laughed._

"_**Next Morning "**_

"_Humm..! Another day!" Sesshoumaru stretched high in the air._

"_Another Nickel" Naraku soon followed with a laugh._

"_Ha-Ha-Ha!-Hah that's funny" Sesshoumaru laughed at his joke._

_They both got up and dressed ready to go to school. Naraku never felt so alive. He got to eat whatever he wanted, didn't have to make it himself. It was really peaceful ever since he meet Sesshoumaru. They hurry to eat their meals. They finish and wipe their mouths, and get their lunches on the way out . Then they start headed out to the bus stop._

"_Hurry or we will be late!" Sesshoumaru panicked running to the bus stop._

"_It will miss us anyway" naraku sighed._

_"What?" Sesshoumaru stopped 2 inches from Naraku and turned around to look at him. "What do you mean they won't stop?"_

"_They might not stop. They did it to me all the time" he dragged his head down slowly._

"_Silly the bus is supposed to stop It's their job. So why didn't yours stop?" he looks at him._

"_The students just call me names and say miss me on purpose"_

"_Did the bus driver do anything?" he growled in his stomach._

"_No he laughed at me as well and called me bad names" he sighed hard._

"_Oh I see..Do you know what his name was? He asked getting his phone out._

"_Um" he pounders and puts his finger to his chin. " I think his name was Fredrick.." he gasped seeing the bus come so fast._

_Sesshoumaru goes inside the bus and takes his seat. All the others wanted him to sit with them. The driver smirked at Naraku and closed the door before letting Naraku get on. Sesshoumaru noticed that and shouted. "Excuse me! But I do believe there is still someone waiting there Mr. Miroku!" _

"_Well it's too late he missed the bus" He smirks to start the bus engine and it starts moving._

"_No! You didn't wait for him" growled Sesshoumaru._

_"Well he was too slow getting on." Miroku smirked._

" _I knew i was going to have to walk from here to the school." he sighed and started walking. "Now i'm going to lose my privilege in being in class A." His tears start to form. "I won't get to be in the same class with him no more." Tears started forming in his eyes._

"_Sir Miroku! I command you to stop this bus now! ,Or I will call my dad to fire your...__**BEEP**__" growled Sesshoumaru siting in his seat._

_The bus driver grunts and stops the engine down. Sesshoumaru walks to the entrance to meet where Naraku is. "Naraku!" he shouted._

"_Sesshoumaru?" He looked up at him confused._

"_O..Oooh Naraku don't be sad" he comes to him and pats his back to get rid of the pain. _

"_I thought I was going to lose my privlege to being in class with you. Finally I have something good coming then something is always taking it away from me." he tugs softly at his shoulders._

_"You won't lose your privilege. Don't worry I won't ever let that happen to you" he smirked._

"_You won't?" he looked up at him with a tear in his eyes. But this time it was a sparkle of joy ._

"_Of course not" he smiled taking him to the bus and having him sit next to him._

"_Cry..Baby" one of the people mumbled._

"_Shut up!" Sesshoumaru shouted. "Who said that?" He looked around for answer but no one was talking. "no one wishes to speak huh? Well for your guys information." he growled low in his throat. "If you guys seriously don't stop bulling Naraku, I will stop being all of your guys friends. Understood?" he growled at them._

_Everyone looked pale when he said that. "Good am I understood?" he looks at them coldly._

"_Yes Sesshoumaru.." they all bowled their heads._

_"Good" he growled and pated Narakus back._

"_Cry baby and a mommas boy" Simon whispered to himself._

"_Hey Simon?" Sesshoumaru smiled to him._

"_What is it buddy?" he smiled back at him._

_Sesshoumaru lifted up a piece of paper and riped it to shreds. And took his cellphone out to delete Simon out of his contacts. He went to setting and put Simon on block. "There I put you on block,and I deleted you off my contacts" he growled._

"_Why?" he pouted._

"_Because..." he turned around to look at Simon. " Heard what you said SIMON!" _

"_but..." Simon cries out._

_Sesshoumaru ignores him and picks up his cellphone to call up his father._

_The phone rings for 40 seconds and it picks up. "Hello?"_

"_Hey dad it's me Sesshoumaru" he smiled putting his stuff into his bag._

"_Oh! Hey son" Inunotaishou smiled._

"_Hey what's up?"_

"_I'm doing quite good here. The place is getting busier by the minute but besides that It's been great." His father smiled on the other side of the phone. "how about you my boy?" _

"_I'm feeling under the weather.." he sighed._

"_Why are you feeling under the weather? Do you want me to take you home when you arrive" he sounded worried._

"_No that won't be necessary father but thanks." he sighed._

"_Something ills you my son. What is it?" Inunotaishou asked._

"_I'll tell you when I get there but their is something that does need to be done right away" he smirked._

"_fire away son what is it?" _

"_I got some people that I want you to fire for not doing their job right and abusing a poor innocent kid."_

"_Okay son. Tell me the names of them and I will be gladly do it"_

"_Fredrick,Simon, and Miroku my bus driver.."_

"_Miroku? Your bus driver?"_

"_yeah I know I can't believe it but his not doing his job apparently. I noticed it when I meet this boy." Sesshoumaru growled._

"_sure son I'll do it"_

"_thanks father"_

"_I love you son"_

"_I love you too dad"_

"_Bye" inunotaishou hung up._

"_Bye" he clicked his cellphone._

"_Why am I going to jail?" Simon asked._

"_Lots of reasons" he glared coldly at him._

"_You!, You punk! You told him everything didn't you? Didn't you?" he shouted at Naraku._

"_Simon Leave him alone. He was just telling me about his life at high school." he looks at Simon in a sad way. "It hurts me very munch knowing you were one of those bullies."_

"_but..but..."_

"_but nothing Simon" he growled low in his throat. "oh! By the way Happy Valentines Day Naraku." he smiled at him._

"_Happy Valentines to you too Sess-s-Sesshoumaru" he smilled then a thought came to him. "wasn't Valentines Day Yesterday?"_

"_no" he smiled cupping his hand._

"_but they were giving you gifts." naraku blushed with envy on his face._

"_They always do that before Valentines Day. I'm sure they will do it again today" he laughed looking at his text._

"_but I didn't make anything..." naraku sighed to himself."I know I'll ask if I can borrow the kitchen from Nick I'm sure he wouldn't mind."_

_**13 minutes later they arrived at the school.**_

_They walked into their home room and took a seat. Naraku got up to take time on this moment._

"_Where are you going?" Sesshoumaru asked._

"_I got to do something" he smiled._

"_Oh okay. Hurry back!" he smiled._

"_I will" he walked out of the home room and went to Nicks office._

_"__S__esshoumaru want my cookies" a girl smiled at him. _

_"__N__o __,__no want my chocolate chip cookies?" _

_"but out! Take my cheese cake" _

_"no no Take my chocolate pie" The girls started fighting._

_Sesshoumaru smirked and laughed. "ladies __,__ladies I'll take all your gifts, but you got to be nice to my pal Naraku Okay." He smirked._

_They grunted and grunted but finally came to a choice to make. "__Y__es __S__esshoumaru sama! Anything for you!" the girls smiled._

_"__G__ood" he smiled at them taking their gifts._

_"Naraku what is it you need?" Nick asked._

_" I need to borrow your kitchen if you don't mind." He blushed._

_"Oh? Is it for a special someone." He smirked._

_"__N__-n-no" he shook his head nervously._

_"__T__ell the truth or no kitchen!" he growled._

_"__F__..f..fine" he pouted__.__H__is head __dropped __down.__"I__t is" he said softly._

_"I knew it! For whom?" he asked._

_"__S__-sesshou- __S__esshoumaru kun"_

_"but his a male naraku" nick looked at him confused._

_" I…I know but"_

_"Okay you may borrow it. But please don't do anything I wouldn't do" nick sighed patting his head._

_"I won't Nick I Promise " he walks to bake."I hope"_

_"that boy is good at everything except at one thing" Nick sighed._

_"His not very good at cooking is he?" sesshoumaru thought to himself."What is taking him so long?"_

_12 minutes later._

_"it's almost time for class and he's running late.. maybe I should go check on him to go see if he is alright" he thought and stands up to go check on his friend._

_Naraku rushed fast into the hall and panted out of breath when he finally got to the class room. "__S__esshoumaru"_

_"__W__here have you been?" sesshoumaru stared at him curiously._

_"__L__ate as always" laughed one of the boys._

_"be steal!" sesshoumaru shouted._

_"I-" he walked over to him and handed him a heart bag._

_"__F__or me?" he blushed._

_"__Y__-yes" he blushed back._

_"__Y__ou didn't have to naraku" he smiled._

_"__A__ww look the nerd has a crush" one of the students shouted out._

_"That's enough from you Troy!" Sesshoumaru growled. He opened it and saw the cookies that he made him. They looked delicious but the taste was horrible. He took a piece and took a bite his face turned pal and he fainted._

_"__W__hat did you do to him!" troy shouted at him._

_"__N__othing!" naraku sighed. "I'm just not good at cooking."_

_Sesshoumaru wakes up from his dizziness and takes another bite. He feels dizzy again and __he starts to__ faint again._

_"__W__hy did he take another bite?" naraku blushed hard and worried about him._

_"__S__omeone call 911" a student shouted out._

_"__S__omeone get his father" another shouted out._

_Sesshoumaru got up again and took another bite._

_"__S__top eating it! Why do you continue to eat it" naraku had tears forming in his eye lids._

_"__B__e- be-because you made it just for me… so so s- so I got to finish it" he took another bite of his cookie._

_"but I'm not worth it Sesshoumaru. Stop doing this to yourself!" he shouted._

_"__Y__es you are!" he growled back._

_"__Y__eah listen to him! His not worth it!" the students shouted._

_"Shut Up!" Sesshoumaru shouted at them. "__N__araku you are too. You are worth it."_

_"__W__hy?" naraku looks at him confused._

_"__B__ecause I."_

_"__B__ecause you what?"_

_"__B__ecause I love you Naraku. Will you be my Valentine?"_

_"You love me?" a tear fell from his face and landed on sesshoumarus cheek._

_"__Y__es I do, Ever Since I laid my eyes on you. I knew you were the one."_

_"So have I, But I didn't think you felt the same way" another tear dropped down._

_"WHAT!" the other students shouted in their heads. Oh boy they wanted to kill naraku now._

_"Naraku?"_

_"__Y__es?"_

_"Will you be my Valentine?" he smiles at him._

_"__T__he question is Will you be my Valentine Sesshoumaru" he smiled back at him._

_"__T__he answer is yes"_

_"__S__ame here" he smiled._

_"Naraku" sesshoumaru smiled._

_"__Y__es my valentine?"_

_Sesshoumaru laughed at that. " could you take me to my father?"_

_"__Y__es of course. Anything for my valentine" he smiled._

_Sesshoumaru smiled and put his arms around narakus neck to be carried by him._

_"it took us years for us to have sesshoumaru! And he gets to carry him!__,__ Be his valentine! __,a__nd __,__and that's not the worst part hi- his going out with him__ now__! " the students growled out right after they had left the room._

_"Oh guys" kagura smirked._

_"__Y__es what is it?" they answered back._

_"__A__re we forgetting about someone?" she looks curious at everyone._

_"__U__m..? Who?" the students asked._

_"Sesshoumarus father stupid" __K__agura sighed. "like he is going to approve his son__,__ being with a guy"_

_"__Y__eah, your right, never thought of it," the crowd of the students were thinking over._

_"__L__ets go take a look at our idol seeing what he is doing right now" __K__agura smirked heading out to go find her bait._

_"Yeah!" the other students shouted._

_Naraku and Sesshoumaru arrive at his fathers office._

_"__It__'s right here" sesshoumaru pointed to the door._

_"__Al__right" naraku took a deep breath and knocked on the door a couple of times._

_"__Y__es?" __I__nunotaishou answers back opening the door. "Oh hey Son! What's the matter?" he gasped seeing his son looking ill._

_"I .." __S__esshoumaru fainted before telling his father._

_"__S__ir. He ate my cooking and well he got sick from it" __N__araku sighed._

_"__W__hat did you put in it!" he growled at him._

_"__N__othing!" he gasped feeling the father glare deadly at him._

_"__P__ut my son on my desk and leave her at once" he growled._

_"__Y__es si.." before naraku finished Sesshoumaru said very softly._

_"N..n..Cough…cough..no.." he tried to stay calm and focus. "I…cough…want him with me." he held onto __N__arakus sleeve to dear life._

_"__W__hy son? And did he poison you?"_

_"__N__..no d..dad this is cough…Naraku…cough the one living with…cough us.."_

_"Oh my bad I am so sorry Naraku" __In__unotaishou shook __N__arakus hand._

_"__O__h no it's alright. I __deserve__ a yell because…He ate my __horrible__ cooking."_

_"well he was just being kind" the father smiled._

_"I know..but he kept eating it even after it made him sick" he sighed._

_"__I__…is that true son?" the father looks down at his son._

_"__Y__..yes."_

_"__W__hy?" the father asked him._

_"__B__ecause he made it just for me" he smiled still holding onto his sleeve tight._

_"son I say you love this man?" the father sighed._

_"I….I..i do..cough.." he blushed._

_"__S__o..son"_

_"__Y__e..yes father.."_

_"__W__e're going to talk about this when we get home. But for now get better." He looked up at naraku and gave him a pass. "__T__hanks for bringing my boy here. You can take this pass and go back to class."_

_"__N__o" __S__essh__oumaru __growled holding tighter._

_"it's okay " __N__araku sighed._

_"__N__o! I want him with me!" he growled at his father._

_"__V__ery well…" __t__he father sighed. "__Y__ou may stay. I'll call you__r__ teacher to let him know that you are with me."_

_"__O__kay thanks…" naraku looked down to sesshoumaru and rubbed his head._

_Sesshoumaru smiled up at him._

_"__M__Hmmm" growled the father._

_"I don't think you__r__ father likes me…" whispers naraku._

_"I agree" __S__esshoumaru laughs. "__B__ut he can deal with it! I love you and that's all that matters." He smiles._

_"__A__ww you __do too __valentine" he smiled also._

_"Naraku"_

_"__Y__es?"_

_"Naraku"_

_"__Y__es?"_

_"__N__araku wake up?" he smiled._

_"__W__hat?" he looked curious._

_"__W__ake up?" shouted sesshoumaru._

_"__H__uh?" he slowly wakes up and rubs his eye's._

_"Naraku!"_

_"__Y__es?" naraku yawned and rubbed his eye's._

_"It's Saturday so what do you want to do today?, It's actually Valentines Day."_

_"it is?" he blinked. "__S__o it was all a dream" he sighed to himself._

_"I got these letters from all these women. They want me to take them on a date." He sighed._

_"so witch one are you going to take out?" __N__araku asked with his heart feeling like it's about to break._

_"__P__robably no one.." he looks at the letters and sigh. Sesshoumaru suddenly gets __surprised__ getting bounced on by Naraku. "__W__..what are you doi- doing?"_

_"I..I li. I love you Sesshoumaru" he blushes while pinning sesshoumaru down on top of the bed._

_"__How__..__do you__ know it's l..l-llo…love?" sesshoumaru asked with red on his face._

_"__B__ecause you make me feel at ease. And when I first saw you. You made my heart flutter."_

_"Is that so….Maybe that's why my heart won't stop pounding when I'm around you. It doesn't do it with no one else but you." He blushed red._

_"That's what lovers feel. That's why we belong to each other…" he smirked._

_"__W__h..what are you do…doing__?__"_

_"what's it look like" he smirked pulling his shirt __up__ a little bit._

_"No!.." he blushed._

_"__C__ome on I'll be gentle"_

_"..but.."_

_"I promiss I won't hurt you"_

_The door suddenly plops open hard._

_Sesshoumaru and naraku jump._

_"__E__xcuse me? What do you mean you will be gentle" __I__nunotaishou growled._

_"Fa..Fa..father!" shouted sesshoumaru but quietly covering himself under naraku with blush on his face._

_"__G__entle…like I was going to be gentle on healing his wound" he sighed._

_"__O__h… well I'll do it. His hard to stay still" he walked over._

_"__N__o no it's okay…I I can do it.." he had swe__e__t over his face._

_"__N__o I doubt it my son is quite __stubborn__." Snorted the father gettering closer to them._

_"__N__o! seriously I got it! Under control" he growled._

_"__A__nd like I said I doubt it!" the father shouted about to slap Naraku out of the way._

_"__S__tay back!" naraku shouted from getting up from the bed._

_"__H__uh?" sesshoumaru looks down at the sleeping boy._

_"I got it under control" he shouts again._

_"__N__a..naraku kun?" __S__esshoumaru shakes him a little to try to wake him up._

_"…." He rolled._

_"__N__araku kun!" he shouted._

_"__Y__es!" he jumped from the shouting and wiped his eye's._

_"__H__aving a bad dream?" he asked._

_"__Y__eah you could say that." He sighs hard. "can't believe that was another dream…" he snorts to himself._

"_**Next Morning"**_

"_Hey Naraku!" Nick smiled giving him his things from his class._

"_Thank you Nick!" Naraku smiled looking at his reports and grades._

"_So have you made a move yet?" Nick asked._

"_Huh?" Naraku tilted his head._

"_Have you and Sesshoumaru made a move yet?" he looks curious at naraku. "Did the cookies come out fine?"_

"_huh what! That wasn't a dream?" He blinks and rubs his eyes._

"_No it wasn't" Nick gave him a left brow up. "you passed out while you were in the office with your lover." Nick smirked devilishly._

"_lovers" he blushed of the thought. "glad it wasn't a dream." he smiled._

"_Riku?"_

"_yeah " riku smirked._

"_got the stuff?" simon smirked._

"_yes I do" he smirked._

"_then what are you waiting for give it to him!" Troy growled._

"_my pleasure" riku smirked throwing the thing at naraku._

"_well I hope your okay?" he smiled at him._

"_I am don't worr..." he smelt a sent in the air and fainted._

"_Naraku!" nick shouted. "naraku! This is no good ! I need to go fetch his lover." nick gulped hard._

"_sweat dreams nerd" simon smirked._

_13 minutes later arriving to sesshoumaru._

"_Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru!" nick called out holding naraku in his arms._

"_whats going on?" he looked who was in his hands. "lo..love" he blushed. "give him to me" he growled not liking another one holding his man._

"_yes your prince..." nick gulped and handed naraku over._

"_naraku wake up!" sesshoumaru shouted. "I'll take him to my father." he said turning towards his fathers office. "hang in their my love._

_The door knocks over constantly. "coming" Inunotaishou opened the door and saw his son with his so called lover. "Oh...what seems to be the problem my son?" he asked with a brow up._

"_Nick said he passed out and he has been having allot of dreams lately." sesshoumaru sighed worried for his lover._

"_I'll see what I can do put him on the table" he sighed. " and son..." before he could speak he saw Naraku leaning on Sesshoumaru and kissing his lips. "SON!" he growled taking them off but naraku held tight. "some dream his having" father growled. Sesshoumaru blushed because Naraku was holding tightly to him. "there it goes again" he growls. "*thump, thump skip ,thump ,skip, thump ,skip, skip, thump ,thump ,thump,*I guess I do really love this boy." he blushed._

_**Next Chapter Dreams**_

"


End file.
